


piggyback

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i haven't written down my headcanons properly yet but yeah, terrorbirds being cute, they're maternal half-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Skorge is tired and since RAAM's there, it's officially his problem.





	piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> i had this extremely vivid mental image but, you see, i don't really draw

It had been an exhausting day, and RAAM was making his way back to camp with Skorge trudging along by his side. The Kantus had a slight limp; he’d landed wrong after a showy little stunt during a firefight with the Lambent. His regret was lesson enough, so RAAM didn’t scold him too harshly.

“How much longer,” Skorge hissed.

“Pretty long, unfortunately,” RAAM said. “A couple more miles, but half of that’s uphill.”

Skorge sighed, a thin and battered sound.

“You wanted to learn to fight. This is part of your tuition.”

“I would be better if I had slept last night.”

“You didn’t sleep? Why?”

“Oh. I just didn’t want to.”

RAAM shook his head. He held out a hand, stopping Skorge, then turned his back to him. “Go on. Get up there. Big baby.”

Skorge slipped his arms around RAAM’s neck, wedging himself around the shoulder ornaments. He hiked his legs up, scraping thick talons across the black Theron armor and accidentally gouging out a decent amount of leather. RAAM hefted him, took a second to get used to the extra weight, and set off.

“Thanks.”

“Whatever.”

The tunnel around them was quiet, the only noise coming from RAAM’s boots crunching on loose rock. Skorge didn’t keep his eyes open long, pressing his face into the crook formed by his arm and the Theron armor. A small noise came from him—a soft, trilling coo. RAAM wasn’t an expert on his half-brother’s kind, but he figured that meant Skorge was happy, or felt safe, or something.

Suddenly, Skorge jerked, his talons grazing quite close to RAAM’s face. “Hey! Watch it.”

He lifted his head fractionally, heaved a sigh, and settled with their heads pressed together. A few minutes later, he was asleep and snoring directly into RAAM’s ear, making him feel like his brain was vibrating. They hadn’t even gotten to the uphill portion of the walk yet.

_ All right, I’m plotting revenge, _ RAAM thought.


End file.
